You're Every Part of Me
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Speak to Me' by Amy Lee, this little tale leads Chloe & Nate through an emotional adventure, one that leads to a mistake. Cannot say more without giving it away, so you'll have to read to find out. Please, read & review! Thank you!


**Author's Note:** So, this is my second Uncharted fic and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I have noticed not a ton of Chloe/Nate fics, but I quite enjoy this couple, if you don't that's fine. Please, read & review, it is much appreciated.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Uncharted characters, but I do own any original characters in this fic.

Thank you for your time!

* * *

 **You're Every Part of Me**

He gazed through the binoculars seeking a symbol to point them in the right direction. They had followed Bimini Road to an isolated island on the verge of discovering the mythical city of Atlantis and a few of the Dead Sea Scrolls that had yet to be found. These were the most powerful scrolls, said to have knowledge of mythical gifts that could be easily attained if you followed the instructions carefully. He was also checking that their adversary, Kincaid, hadn't followed them as he stole a glimpse at Chloe who was keeping guard.

A year after defeating Marlowe and Talbot, he and Elena remained friends, but still his heart was broken and that's when his supposed dead brother, Sam, came back into his life. He helped him cope with the breakup and had him reconnect with Chloe. He had been disappointed when she stayed behind in Syria to take care of their friend Cutter and had noticed she had been a little more cautious during that little excursion.

Now, here they were a year later in a more than professional relationship and he couldn't be happier. He was distracted until he felt pressure against his back and a gasp. He immediately turned to catch the raven haired woman in his arms and noticed her hands covering her abdomen as red began to stain. He locked eyes with Kincaid and without hesitation shot him between the eyes. He hoisted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style through the jungle and towards Sully's plane.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"It's just a flesh wound, but damnit I really liked this shirt."

He smiled as he hurried and she held her hands tighter to her wound.

"What happened back there?"

"It was instinct, love, Kincaid snuck up thinking I wasn't paying attention to try and kill you. I couldn't allow that and besides how would I carry your heavy ass?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead swiftly. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, she was tired. He glimpsed her sudden exhaustion and her skin paler than usual. Why the hell did they have to be far from the plane as he picked up his pace?

When he broke through the jungle to the beach he yelled for Sully which roused Chloe.

"Nate."

It was faint and he acknowledged her, never slowing.

"Nate, please."

"We're almost there, hold on."

"Nathan, stop, please."

Confused at her plea he did exactly what she said as Sully exited the plane noticing the pair a few yards away.

"Put me down."

"No."

"Then sit down and just hold me."

"Chloe, we're almost there."

She sadly gazed up at him.

"Nathan, please…"

She began coughing and he sat down in the sand cradling her in his lap. He lovingly caressed the back of her head a few times as she snuggled closer to him.

"I prefer the sunshine over the darkness of a plane."

"You'll be fine, I promise, we just need to get help."

"Oh, cowboy, it's too late for me."

She removed her hands from her wound and he gasped at how deep it was as well as the crimson staining her shirt. His eyes started to water knowing she had taken a fatal blow for him and she reached up wiping the tears threatening to fall.

"Why, Chloe?"

"Because I love you and you're needed in this world to discover the undiscovered."

"I need you."

She smiled at the tenderness in his voice.

"If I know Sully he'll have you flirting in no time."

He didn't laugh or smile at her attempt to lighten the mood. She looked away from those pools of blue and sighed in pain as well as exhaustion.

"Promise me something, Nate."

"Anything, love."

"Take me home to Australia and find my mother Lillian Frazer."

"I promise."

"Thank you, love."

She herself now had tears running down her cheeks and she had promised herself she would be the strong one. She knew this would happen when she had stepped in front of Nate, but it was a risk she was willing to take and besides his ass was always worth saving. She felt him hug her tighter, gasping a little due to pain and surprise of how fiercely he was trying to will her to stay with him.

"I'm sorry."

She found one of his hands, covered it with hers, and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you remember that time in Mongolia searching for Genghis Khan's grave?"

She broke out into laughter which turned into a coughing fit at the memory he was about to regal her with.

"I could never forget."

* * *

They had been reminiscing about their past adventures, but she was feeling colder. She placed both hands on either side of his face forcing him to gaze into her blue-gray eyes and neither could deny the tears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Chloe."

She pulled his face closer and she planted a soft kiss on his lips. He responded back, but his were intense, passionate, and full of love. She grabbed the back of his head, raking her fingers through his hair, and got lost in his kisses. Within those moments of love her hand fell away and he stopped, knowing he had stolen her last breath. He didn't want it to be true and he shook her, but no response. He slapped her cheeks, but again no response.

"Chloe, please."

He hugged her to him sobbing and screaming for her. Sully heard the pain in Nate's scream and knew Chloe was dead. He had been suspicious of something being wrong when the young man had called for him as he carried an injured Chloe, but hadn't realized how badly injured. He shook his head sadly and gave the young man as much time as he needed as he noticed Nate rocking her body. He could hear the agonizing cries of a heartbroken man.

They had covered her body with a sheet and Nate refused to leave her side as Sully piloted them to Australia. He had calmed down, but was guilt ridden for getting distracted when he felt cold pressure on his shoulder. Chloe's spirit rested her head on his shoulder wishing she could take away his pain, but he needed to deal with his emotions as she placed a hand over his and noticed he placed a hand over hers.

He knew she was there and tears flowed again as he heard a faint voice in a familiar accent whisper, _"I'm sorry."_

He acknowledged her with an equally soft whisper, "I know."

She refused to leave even though the light beckoned her, but she had unfinished business that had to be attended to and she had to be sure he'd see it through.

"Are you okay, kid?"

Sully had half-asked and half-shouted over the roar of the engine of the plane as he piloted it.

"As best that can be expected!"

Nate had to shout back to be heard and Sully was grateful that he had actually answered him, meaning he hadn't totally withdrew into himself. Nate closed his eyes letting the tears fall again as he felt light, cold pressure on his cheeks and forehead. Chloe was trying to reassure him as she placed soft kisses upon his cheeks and forehead. She wished she could make him understand that she sacrificed herself as her last redemption to prove she could be heroic, to make up for all her misdeeds, to show she had a heart. He was needed in this world for another reason, he was a thief with morals, a hero, he could conquer anything, and besides his brother had just entered his life who really needed Nate's guidance.

 _"Please, love, don't worry."_

He felt cool breath in his ear and relaxed as he felt a cold pressure squeeze his hand.

Hours later, he awoke as he felt the plane descend and for one moment thought this had been a terrible nightmare, but saw the sheet covering her lifeless body. He wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up as she had begun haunting his dreams. Chloe knew his torment, they loved each other like no other, heated and passionate, but tender full of adventure as well as danger.

 _"Don't give up, cowboy."_

His head jerked up and he glanced around because he had heard it clearly where as before he thought it was the murmurs of the plane.

"Why?"

A simple, sorrowful question, but no answer came because in that moment Chloe couldn't answer that for him. He had to discover what he had to live for, what was in his heart, and soon the plane landed in a private hangar. He didn't want to move knowing this was real, but Sully convinced him to because Chloe's mother deserved to bury her daughter.

* * *

He carried her corpse to the back of the waiting jeep and gently laid her down. He got in the back with her as Sully drove to Chloe's home. She sat in Nate's lap, snuggling and watching her homeland go by noticing wild kangaroos looking up at the passing jeep that kicked up dirt. How she missed this place, although she would always come home after every adventure and stay for months until the itch to discover got the better of her. She was definitely her father's child and she couldn't wait to see him, tell him of her travels, but right now she had to finish this with Nate. He loved visiting Australia, but it had been many years as he took in the beauty of the wild animals that dotted the area and sighed sadly at the outskirts of the Outback. From what Sully had informed him, Lillian lived on the edge of town and the outskirts of the Outback to give her, along with Chloe privacy as well as a good hideout should Chloe find herself in trouble. She was good at that, hiding, when she was hurt, emotionally or physically, or in deep shit, she couldn't be found unless she wanted to, yet at this moment he knew deep down she hadn't left his side and wondered if she was making certain he was keeping his promise.

"I promise."

He whispered and gazed at her covered corpse as Chloe smiled while in the distance she saw home. Lillian was on the front porch sipping on iced tea, waiting for the strangers, and for a moment Chloe felt guilty, her mother already knew her fate. The older woman held her gaze on the jeep that hurried to her home and her fear was confirmed, her daughter was dead. She bowed her head briefly to shed a few tears before having to be strong for these strangers.

* * *

The jeep had stopped at her front steps as Sully didn't have to ask if this was Lillian Frazer and unashamedly eyed her. She was an older version of Chloe, raven hair with white streaks throughout, olive skin with few wrinkles, and a fit body with a little bit of chubbiness that comes with age, she had to be in her mid-sixties. She saw the older man gawking and inwardly grinned.

"You must be Victor Sullivan the dirty old man my daughter is fond of."

"The one and only, Miss Frazer."

"Please, call me Lily."

She averted her gaze from the older gentleman to the younger one carrying her daughter's lifeless body and for one moment she thought she glimpsed her daughter walking next to him. She smirked, Chloe was stubborn, and had to see things through to the end, but this was due to how her father left things. She met the young man halfway and their eyes met, his blue eyes tormented with sadness and guilt.

"Nathan Drake, I can assume?"

He nodded solemnly.

"I am sorry our first meeting is under these grim circumstances. My daughter has sung praises of you and how you're an honorable man."

He didn't know what to say and just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Come with me."

They followed her around back to a small house, it wasn't a house more like an enclosed cabana without the pool, and was spacious like a living room as Lillian pointed to place Chloe on a couch situated in a corner. He laid her body down gently as her mother stepped forward and uncovered her daughter's face making sure she wasn't being pranked . It was Chloe. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully and she bent down to kiss her forehead as memories of her precious baby flashed by. She uncovered the rest of her and gasped at her fatal wound, glancing back at Chloe's face.

"Oh, baby…"

A sob threatened to come out, but she composed herself and covered her daughter back up, yet left her face exposed, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

 _"Sorry, mama, but love makes you do many things. I love you, please, don't fret."_

Lillian turned to Nate, tears threatening.

"How did it happen?"

"I…I was distracted, searching for a clue to point us in the right direction when our adversary tried to sneak up on me and kill me. She stood in the way, saving my life and when I turned I saw her wounded. I shot the man, but I know it won't bring her back."

Sully shook his head sadly, hearing what had transpired for the first time.

"I should've been paying more attention."

Nate got angry for a moment.

 _"He was a slippery son-of-a-bitch."_

"I know you did everything you could for her, Nathan, please, do not blame yourself. Now, Victor, will you escort me inside so I may prepare for dinner and, Nathan, she loved the tree in the corner of the yard."

He understood and she showed him where the shovels were kept.

"Do you want me to help, Nate?"

"No, I need to do this alone, but thanks, Sully."

The older pair entered the house as Nate glanced down at the partially uncovered body of his beloved and he bent down to kiss her forehead before covering her back up. He grabbed the shovels and headed towards the tree. He could see why she had adored it, it was stunning just like her and if he remembered correctly it was called an Illawara Flame tree. She stood next to him, reveling in the shade of the tree as she touched a low hanging branch that held a flaming flower.

 _"This is why red is my favorite color."_

He heard her voice faintly and he half-heartedly smiled.

"I thought it was because of when you mercilessly killed."

He whispered it and she could only chuckle, complimenting her skills that he sometimes refused to acknowledge because he was the hero, the protector. She pushed him a little playfully which prompted him to begin his task.

* * *

Hours later he was sweating, dirt clung to his clothes, and his body ached as without effort he climbed out of the six foot hole. Chloe grinned as her eyes roamed over him, loving when he was sweaty and breathless as she lounged under the tree. Her reverie was broken for a moment as she felt another presence enter the small structure where her body lay and she left his side for the first time since she had taken her last breath. He wiped his brow and was going to let Lillian know that he was done, plus he needed something to drink, maybe a beer or harder liquor to dull the ache in his heart. He was passing the building and saw a figure lying next to Chloe's corpse. It was whimpering and as he drew closer he gazed down at a small child clutching Chloe. The child looked up at him, tears streaming, and noticed it was a little girl, a mini Chloe, but the eyes were a darker blue. The sad puppy dog face she made was familiar, one he knew Chloe never made. Then the little girl's eyes narrowed at him which definitely reminded him of Chloe.

"What did you do to my mommy?!"

Before he could say anything she was off the couch and with her tiny fists began beating on his leg, sobbing loudly and angrily.

"Lakia Anaya!"

He and the child turned to Lillian's stern face followed by an amused Sully.

"He killed my mommy!"

"Lakia!"

The little girl again sobbed angrily and Nate got down to his knees to be at her level.

"It's okay."

He said this more to Lillian in a tone that he could handle this situation and he turned his attentions back to the little girl.

"It was my fault, Lakia, because I was distracted and your mommy saved my life. A bad man tried to hurt me, but your mommy got in the way. She was always rescuing me."

Sully chuckled at that last statement.

"What happened to the bad man?"

"I killed him because he hurt your mommy."

"He deserved it."

"Lakia…"

She turned and gave her grandmother a stern look similar to Chloe's.

"Your grandmother is right, I shouldn't have killed him because it won't bring your mommy back, but between you and me he really did deserve it."

The little girl smiled, satisfied with his answer. He stood up to gaze at Lillian and Sully when he stumbled back a bit.

"Nate?" Sully asked worriedly.

Nate could clearly see Chloe's spirit, smirking, standing between her daughter and mother. Past, present, future, well, what she could've looked like if she reached her mother's age.

"Nate?"

"I'm fine, Sully, just stood up too quick."

Silence fell as they seemed to gaze at Chloe's body and Lakia ran back over, crawling onto the couch hugging her mother's body. Lillian, tears now falling, went to extract her grandchild from her mother's corpse, but couldn't remove her since the child held on tightly.

"Just one more hug, Nana, she needs to know how much I love her."

They turned from the child to wipe their tears.

 _"Oh, baby, I know and I love you very much."_

Chloe kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I love you, mommy."

She kissed her mother's forehead and sadly left her mother's side. She hugged her grandmother, sobbing, and Lillian nodded to Nate. He understood, covering Chloe's face with the sheet before hoisting her into his arms. They proceeded to where he had dug her grave and he handed her to Sully momentarily as he jumped down into it. Sully bent down and handed her off to Nate where he laid her gently to rest. He climbed back out carefully as they stood around and shared memories of Chloe. Tears of sadness, joy, and laughter were shared before Lillian went to check on dinner. Nate began shoveling and Sully offered to help, but he refused the older man as Sully soon joined Lillian inside. Lakia watched until he was finished and placed the flower that the tree bore onto her mother's grave before washing up for dinner.

* * *

Night had fallen as they sat on the porch after Lakia had gone to bed. Both men had showered, had full bellies, and were now enjoying the stars.

"Nathan, there's something I need to tell you."

He glanced at the older woman who just like her daughter fidgeted when she didn't want to say something that may be hurtful.

"It's about Lakia."

"What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"No, she's fine, it's just…"

"She's your daughter, kid," Sully bluntly said.

He turned to his mentor who was enjoying a cigar and tried to read him if this was his idea of a joke, but when he turned back to Lillian he knew it was the truth.

"Wait, what? How? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think we know how it happened, kid."

"I'm being serious, how old is she?"

"She just turned four a couple of months ago," Lillian responded.

Then it hit him, all the fun they had while trying to find Shambhala, how much more cautious she was when helping him find the Atlantis of the Sands only to bail before Yemen, and on this last one she kept calling someone at the same time almost everyday.

 _"Finally clicked, cowboy, you left me a beautiful gift."_

"She told me she would send the father of Lakia to my doorstep in the event of her death. She told me that a child needs at least one parent in their lives, but, Nathan, she was going to bring you here after you found the Dead Sea Scrolls to introduce you to Lakia."

"For someone who didn't always plan things she sure planned this out, but still when did she know she was pregnant?"

"It was about two months after she left Tibet and she came home. She was sick for a week before she saw a doctor who then gave her the good news, but she was torn on telling you."

"I did get a weird phone call from her about how I and Elena were doing."

"She was prodding to see if you were still with Elena and to make sure you really loved her. She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid it would ruin your relationship."

"I wish she would've told me sooner."

Silence once more before Lillian spoke again.

"Did you know she named her Lakia because it means treasure?"

"Our treasure, precious and cute, I'll have to beat boys off with a stick."

"What are you suggesting, kid?"

"What I'm proposing, Sully, is if Lily will kindly let me live with her to help raise my daughter. I don't want to take her away from the only home she's ever known nor the constant person besides her mother she's had in her life. I won't stop treasure hunting, but I will always come home and I promise to be extra careful because Lakia is depending on me."

"You sound like Chloe."

"This one I can keep."

"That's because Chloe will still be saving your ass," Sully interjected.

 _"Damn straight."_

Chloe had been leaning against the rail amused at this conversation she never got to have, but loved the reactions Nate gave to finding out he had fathered a child.

"Yay!"

A thundering rush of feet ran outside and into Nate's lap, hugging him.

"Mommy promised she'd send you! I finally have my daddy!"

"Lakia, you're supposed to be sleeping," Lillian scolded.

"I had to make sure he was my daddy because of what mommy told you and what he looked like."

"Eavesdropping again, child? You grow like your mother everyday."

They laughed.

"So, is it okay with you that I stay?"

"Stay forever, daddy, and, Nana, can Sully stay, too?"

They turned to Sully who was taken aback by the little girl's request.

"If you'll have me, I wouldn't mind settling down out here especially with the view I'd see everyday."

He was staring at Lillian.

"Dirty old man," Lakia said.

They laughed at her remark and Nate carried her back to bed regaling her with tales of his adventures. When she fell asleep he kissed her on the forehead, his heart brimming with love for his child, their child that they created out of love. If Chloe would've told him, he would've been by her side in an instant, he loved her, but he wanting something different chose Elena. Knowing Chloe she wanted him to try that, but she knew someday he'd be back and he was grateful that Sam brought her back into his life.

"I love you."

He left her room and entered Chloe's bedroom where he was now going to reside. He laid down in her bed sniffing her shampoo on her pillow and let his eyes close. She spooned him from behind, hugging him tight, and planting tender kisses on the side of his face.

 _"I love you, cowboy, and thank you."_

He fell asleep and it was peaceful although the pain in his heart for his beloved would ache it would be countered by the joy his daughter would bring.

 **THE END**


End file.
